Big Time Cinderella
by Mixstroies2
Summary: This is another Cinderella story... With Jo and Kendall. (It has a lot of the same parts as a Cinderella story with Hillary Duff
1. Chapter 1

"Jo" a sweet voice said, "Jo" a more harsher voice said "JO!" The voice said screaming. Jo had fell asleep at her computer desk last night. She mumbled as she her stepmother yelled through a monitor. "Jo bring me my breakfast...Now!" she screamed. Jo rubbed her head with her hand. "NOW!" Jo grunted, she got dressed and ran downstairs with her evil stepmothers breakfast.

"Now girls the butterfly flip! The butterfly flip!" A coach said to the 2 girls in the pool there names where Terri and Tori. They where Jo's stepsisters who no matter what she did it what they did to break something they always blamed it on her. There Mother was sitting by the pool reading a book on a Salmon Diet which she was. Jo came running out with a plate if uncooked salmon. Her stepmother looked up at hand and said "Is this Norwegian salmon?" "Only the best." Jo said. Her stepmother took a bite. "ummm I can tell...Now I need you to got work the sift at the Plamwoods." She said sitting up. Jo and her stepsisters went to the school there because when her father did her evil stepmother Fiona got everything since her father never left a will. "Fiona I have a really big test to study for and.." Jo was cut off "Jo honey, people go to school to get smart so they can get a job. You already have a job so its like skipping a step." She smiled "Now get to work." She used a commanding voice. Jo turned and left. She was running to her car when the sprinklers went off. "Ahhhh!" Jo said in a shock she was going to turn them off "No honey leave those on the lawn is looking a little dry!" Fiona said to her. "Fiona we are supposed to be concerning water in this droit!" Jo yelled at her. Fiona took a breath, "Droits are for poor people Jo. Do you think Jlo has a brown lawn!" Jo gave up and went to her beaten up old car.

Jo was on her wary to the palmswoods residence where she worked in the dinner that was attached to it. The Plamwoods was huge tot get to school from work took about 15 minutes. Jo was busy taking care of people's Oder's when her mom figure to her came over and said, "Jo what are you doing here? You should be studying for that big test." Ronda looked at her disappointed. "Fiona said that I need to take the morning shift." Jo said putting down her oder "Jo you should be at school now...go." Ronda said shooing her off. "But.." Jo couldn't finish "You just leave Fiona and her big butt to me." She said pushing her away. "Jo turned round and said "Thanks." With a huge smile on her face. She picked up her books and left.

Jo honked the horn, "Hello ! Looking good!" She said to him. looked at Jo he was washing a plate on a tire of his marcadses. "A man's best friend is his marcadses Jo." He smiled at her. "I'll remember that." She looked up and saw her best and only friend Camille came walking out. She looked like she was retting to memorize something. "Audition today?" Her father asked "Um ya oh tell mom to pick me up and five!" She said getting into the car "Nock them dead!" He shouted as they drove off.

Jo and Camille had just arrived and where looking for a parking spot. "Oh there's one!" Said Camille pointing to the empty spot. Jo stated driving in when a baby blue convertible pulled into the spot. "You snooze you loose!" Yelled the 3 girls in the car. They all got out. "Oh look the 3 girly peppy Jennifer's just had to come." Camille said in a stubby voice. Jo looked around and saw a car pulling out of a spot. "There's one." Jo said heading over. A black Jeep pulled into the spot. Jo slammed on the breaks. "Oh great!" She said trying to get the car running again. She looked up who ever pulled into the parking space was still in the car. She couldn't make out who was in there all she knew is that there was 4 of them and that they where all guys. She got the car working and pulled out the lot and went to a different spot. Finally they found one 5 minutes later. Her and Camille walked through the field and into the School. Jo had bumped into Guitar dude. "Hey guitar dude Wuz up?" Jo asked. "Ohhh nothing much just chill in'" "Sweet." Jo said "Sooo are you guys going to the dance on Friday?" Jo looked at Camille "She is I'm not." "Sweet see you there." Guitar dude said leaving. Jo's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled. "And let the texting begin." Camille said sarcastically. Jo laughed and walked away. Jo for the last moth has been talking someone on the Plamwoods student site. 'We haven't talk for forever.' She laughed 'we talk this morning.' 'I wish I could her your voice...When can we finally meet?' (every text is back and forth) The bell rang someone's phone beeped ants it said 'Soon'. He looked up and walked away. Jo went to her locker and grabbed her English book and stated walking to class. Ever since Jo was a little girl she always wanted to be an actress. On her way to class she bumped into...

/CLIFF HANGER!/ hope u like it so far㈴2


	2. Chapter 2

Jo dropped her books. "I'm so sorry." a boy said to her leaning down to help her pick up the books. Jo didn't look up to see who was helping her. Jo stood up and she met eyes with the plamwoods high school's most popular and rock star Kendall Knight. Kendall handed the books to her. They stood there for a few seconds before is friends came up behind him with the Jenifer's. "Hey dude!" A tall boy with brown hair said putting a hand on his shoulder. "oh look who it is." The blonde haired Jenifer said looking at Jo "It's dinner girl!" she and the other Jenifer's started laughing. "Oh dinner girl I'm still waiting on that breakfast combo." Red dress Jenifer said. Jo pushed out of the way and walked to her class. Kendall didn't really notice that she left he never really cared that she did. Jo walked to her class in silence. Her phone beeped she looked down at who is was. Of corse it was her stepmother ' Jo you are working the night sift tonight.' Jo moaned. Someone came on the announcements " Good morning students don't forget that tomorrow night is the Halloween homecoming dance! Don't forget to pick up your tickets!" It went silent. Until they came in, James and Carlos where pushing eachother into the class. Logan was stuck in a book, the Jenifer's where telling people to get out of their seats. Then Kendall walked in every seat was taken by someone. The only seat was the one beside me at the very back of the class usually the unlucky person would sit here. But Kendall didn't look like he was mad, he looked relived that he was back here.

Mrs. Tracey walked in and began our lesson. Class felt like I was sitting there for 3 hours. Even though it was my best subject I still sat there board like everyone else. Camille would look back at me to see if I was talking to Kendall. She looked at me when was writing on the board everyone jotting down the notes. Camille looked at me and smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes around. I took this chance anrut grabbed one of my extra pens and chucked it at her head. Out loud she said "OWWW!" Everyone looked at her confused. Camille was rubbing her head. turned around, "What is going on here!" She yelled putting the chock down on her desk. "Camillie what happened?" She asked her. " I don't know." she said looking at me. I shrugged down in my seat and said nothing. "Well are you ok?" "Ya I'm fine." Camillie said. went back to writing on the board. Jo felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Kendall looking straight at her. "Nice shot." He said with a smilie. Jo smiled back. "Thanks she replied." The bell rang and Jo jumped out of her seat atangent straight to her locker grabbing all her books shoving them in her bag and running to her car. Jo felt her phone buzz. She looked down to see who it was. She smiled he was texting her. 'How was classes today any thing strange happened to you?' Jo laughed and replied 'Yes... I can't talk right now because my ragging stepmother has me working tonight!' Beep something new popped up. 'Ok I'll let you go but on one condition meet me at the Halloween homecoming dance in the middle of the dance floor at 11:00.' Jo thought about it for a while then replied 'ok' she put her phone away and drove off to work.

It's been 2 hours since she finished school Fiona was on her case telling her to get these floors cleaned. Jo was almost done was bikers walked in with their muddy boots wrecking everything that Jo just did. "Jo what are you doing here you should be at home right now." Ronda said worried for her " I'm fine Ronda really." Jo said putting the bucket of saopy water on the counter. "Jo listen to me our father would have wanted you to be at home right now studying. Not here working a night shift." Ronda said pointing to the clock. It was 11 and Jo had to work the morning shift as well. " Listen skip tomorrows shift and ill take care of it you go to school and study missy." Ronda said taking the bin of the counter." Jo smiled and nodded yes "Ronda what would I do without you." Ronda smiled. Jo ran out the door and she was on her way home.

The next day Jo had studdied so hard for this test. She went in and came out 2 hours later with releaf that it was over. Camillie ran over to her with a huge smile on her face. " What are you so happy about?" Jo asked her curiously " Well I just scored the best costume for the dance tonight! Wait you're going right?" She looked at Jo " Ya I'm..." Jo was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello?" "Jo I need you to come home right now!" Fiona yelled she hang up. "What's going on?" Asked Camillie " Fiona just called she needs time to go home right now." Jo answered " Jo How long are you going to act like her slave. She is beating you down for something every 5 minutes!" " Camillie. Because no Fiona no money for collage." Jo said to her walking away.

When Jo got home she went out to the back. Fiona was in the tanning bed. "Um you need to talk to me." Jo asked "Yes I did." Fiona said sitting up pope ing the lid. Jo quickly covered her face in shock of see Fiona bare naked. Jo ahead been scared for life now. Fiona wrapped a towel around her "So what did you want to talk to me about?" " Yes I need you to work at the dinner tonight." Fiona said. Jo was shocked " but tonight's the dance and I was..." Jo was cut off " Honey, I finally think you're old enough for us to have this conversation. You're not very pretty and you're not very bright." Fiona said with a smile on her face. Jo was sad that she had just bein told those things. She stormed off.

Jo and been working in the dinner. She was refilling the napkin dispensers. Fontina came in and went straight to the register. " Jo I'm going to drop the girls off at the Halloween party and the go get a face lift I'll be back at 12" Fiona said taking money out and putting it into her bra. Ronda walked over and said, "I'm surprised you still have room in there." Fiona looked at her "Well with all the money I earn its bound to get you somewhere... Like this 100$ manicure. Real silver plamtrees." Shaking her nails around. "Ohhhh watch it or I'll find a place to put my 6$ pedicure." Ronda snapped. Fiona walked around the side. " Wait where are your skates?" Ronda looked annoyed "Look if I wanted to look like a clown I would have joined the cirucs." " Well if you where in my circus you would be cleaning the elephant butts with a wet one." Fiona said to her. Ronda's eyes grew big, " all this makes me wonder why you are not every appealing to the eye." Fiona gasped at her " I'm a very appealing person!" She told Ronda storming out of the dinner " Ya in your head." Ronda said looking at her leaving. She went back to. Help Jo fill them up. " I'm a very a pedalling person." Jo and Ronda minnict Fiona, "that woman could make a nun sware." She said. Eleanor came up to Jo and asked her " I've got too much on my hands can you cover that last table?" Jo looked over sitting in the round booth was the Jenifer's and the guys. "I..." Jo started, "Thankyou." Jo grabbed a pen and paper. She went over " We'll look who it is." The brown haired Jenifer said " It's dinner girl." The red dressed jenifer said. Jo put her hand on her hip. "what can I get you guys?" Jo asked. Blonde haired jenifer looked at the menu and asked " what can I get that's has no carbs and is fat free?" "Um water." Jo said Kendall let out a small little laugh "was that supposed to be a joke?" Red dressed Jenifer asked " I thought it was funny." Kendall said looking at her " We'll take 3 ice tea's." Blonde Jeniffer said handing Jo the menu. "What are you guys going as to the dance as so we can dance with you tonight." Brown haired Jenifer sacked Kendall she had a crush on Kendall for a while. " Jen we need to talk." Kendall said turning to her. "Kendall anything you say you can say in front of my peeps." She said looking around at them. They all started to leen in. " Jen I think you should find a inste in some other guy because I don't like you anymore." Everyone was shocked " what!" Jenifer said "Dued are you in love with someone else?" James asked him Kendall looked around and smiled " ya I think I am." Kendall. jenifer said, "ok I'm going to look over this mental break down of yours. We are going to get ready of the dance and we will see,you there k." The Jennifer's left all the guys got up and where going to leave as well. Jo was coming back with their drinks. Kendall pulled out money and was going to give it to her "don't worry about it." She said letting him pass her...

leaving another hanger!


End file.
